


Psycho || Kaitherine

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Two psychos from two different times. When they come together, things get a little...crazy.  ©2015//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Kai Parker hadn't really ever imagined he'd be in the position he was in at the moment. Having just killed several of his siblings, he was working toward what he had _really_ imagined for himself: the merge with his twin sister, Jo. There had been a plan for his younger twins to merge and take over the coven, because everyone thought Kai wasn't emotionally or mentally stable enough to handle it.

Well. He'd only given them what they wanted, right?

And now he was going to get what he wanted.

His hands clasped in Jo's, the rest of the coven surrounding them, they started chanting. It wasn't long before Kai realized that nothing was happening. He didn't understand. He and Jo were merging; shouldn't he feel _something_? He voiced as much, but the rest of the coven continued chanting and Kai knew they weren't performing a merge at all.

Kai's father was the forefront of it all and, regardless of whether he wanted to admit it or not, that probably hurt Kai the most. Along with the fact that he wouldn't be leading the coven after all.

There was a sharp pain, like being pierced all over his body and he collapsed onto the ground. He wasn't sure what was happening, but then again, he couldn't think straight through the pain. He was certain they were trying to kill him, but if they wanted to do that, why go through all the trouble? Kai didn't have any magic of his own, it wouldn't be so difficult.

And then it all stopped.

Standing above him, holding the heart of one of the members of his coven, was a girl. She had a devious smirk on her face and the look of someone who'd done this sort of thing before. Brown eyes, long and curly brown hair, she was probably the most beautiful girl Kai had ever seen. And she seemed to be his type.

"What's going on _here_?" she purred. Kai was surprised and pleased at the look of fear on his father's face. The girl tossed the heart in her hand to the ground without a second thought. "Joshua Parker," she continued slowly, as if she were relishing every second. "You're a hard person to find."

"Katherine," Joshua said through gritted teeth. The rest of the coven were watching in a stunned silence, not making a move until their leader willed it.

The girl, Katherine, quirked a brow, that smirk never leaving her face. "I'll admit: the cloaking spell threw me off for quite a while. But then something amazing happened. Do you wanna know what it was?"

Kai didn't move from his spot on the ground as his father watched Katherine warily. Kai didn't want to draw attention to himself, still unsure what to make of his apparent savior.

And then Katherine had Joshua by the throat in the blink of an eye. "Her," she said, nodding towards Jo, who looked just as horrified as everyone else. "Your sweet, perfect Jo. She tastes like you, you know." Katherine dropped Joshua to the ground. "Yep, there's no denying that one, Joshua."

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked as Kai finally gained the courage to stand. Katherine's eyes flickered to him momentarily, but she only flashed the ghost of a smile before continuing on.

"I'm sure you don't remember me feeding on you, dear, so it's not really your fault," Katherine said, slowly skulking around the three of them, stopping when she reached Jo, pulling her back away from her throat. "Let me refresh your memory."

Jo screamed out when Katherine's fangs pierced her throat, blood staining her white shirt. "Stop!" Joshua exclaimed. Kai was simply watching this all unfold, intrigued by his father's past, something that was never spoken of, at least not around Kai. According to Joshua and the entire coven, their leader was some sort of Messiah or something. At least, that was what it seemed like. Katherine stopped drinking Jo's blood, but didn't release her. "What do you want?" Joshua asked.

Katherine pursed her lips and then her eyes landed on Kai. "Him," she said, looking back to Joshua.

"Malachai?" he asked incredulously. "What could you want with him?"

"That's not your concern. It's either him or your precious Jo."

Kai found his voice again then. "Go on, Father," he said. "I thought you wanted rid of me."

Joshua was glaring at Kai, something he had become all too familiar with. Kai could see that he was at war with himself. Did he want to hand over his psycho son to this girl, who was clearly just as crazy, if not more so? Or did he want to handle Kai himself and let his precious daughter die?

Instead of making a decision, Joshua started chanting and the coven immediately joined in, focusing their energy on Katherine. Though she tried to fight it, she wasn't strong enough. Katherine's nose began to bleed and she released Jo, falling to the ground, her hands over her ears, crying out in pain.

This mysterious girl had just possibly saved Kai's life, so he figured he owed her as much. No one was paying him any mind, their eyes all closed as they focused their power, except Jo, who was gone, herding Lucas and Olivia back inside. Kai walked over to the still-writhing Katherine and used his magic to cut her wrist, then proceeded to drink her blood. So maybe becoming a vampire hadn't been his original plan, but he had the immediate chance to get rid of his entire coven. He wasn't going to pass that up.

Kai grabbed Katherine's wrist and sucked out some of her magic; she didn't even notice through the pain the Gemini coven was inflicting on her. After Kai had enough magic, he sighed reminiscently, a bit giddy about what he was about to do. "It's been a long time coming," he said. And, as Joshua opened his eyes to look at his son, his abomination, Kai used his magic to snap Joshua's neck.

The entire coven dropped to the ground, including Kai. Katherine was gasping for air, taking a moment to appreciate the sudden relief of not feeling pain. All around her, the Gemini coven lay dead and motionless. A few minutes later, though, Kai's fingers twitched and Katherine grinned.

"You're a crazy son-of-a-bitch," Katherine said to Kai when he sat up, genuinely impressed.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "So I've been told," he replied.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine," Katherine told him, looking around her at the dead bodies, her smile growing.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine knocked back another shot. The entire bar was empty. Well, okay. It wasn't _empty_ , but all it's occupants were dead. Katherine had decided that Kai deserved a feast after saving her life and she deserved a feast...just because. She was a 521 year old vampire, she could do and kill as she pleased. And she was going to teach Kai the same thing, though she was pretty sure Kai Parker already took whatever he wanted. After all, she'd witnessed everything that had happened earlier that night. The killing of his siblings, the merge that hadn't worked, and everything that came after.

Kai was behind the bar that Katherine was perched on, his brown hair disheveled and his light eyes cloudy from the alcohol and the blood. Katherine spun around on her butt so that she was facing Kai on the other side of the bar. They weren't as drunk as she would have liked, but that was one downside to being a vampire.

"So," Katherine said. "You killed your entire coven for me."

Kai cocked a brow. "One, I kind of owed you," he said, leaning against the bar and looking over at her. "And two, I was planning to kill them all anyway. Now, though, I don't have the magic I was going to get from the merge. I'm just a bloodsucker." Kai said this bitterly and Kaitherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"And here I thought you did it 'cause I was pretty," she said sarcastically, hopping off the bar.

Kai watched her walk away, usure how to deal with her. She seemed to be so much like him. He cleared his throat. "So why were you looking for my father?" he asked abruptly.

Katherine stopped and looked at Kai, crossing her arms over her chest. "Joshua Parker had something I wanted," she said slowly. There was no way she was going to tell Kai about the Cure, which she had snuck off to find while Kai was busy feeding his vampirism.

Kai had the feeling, though, that Katherine wasn't telling him the whole story. "What was it?" he asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. I'm bored." Katherine walked over and slid her hands around Kai's neck seductively. "Let's have some real fun."

Even though Kai knew Katherine was hiding something and obviously trying to distract him from what that something was, he didn't care. He'd figure it out later. At that moment, the alcohol and blood was doing funny things to him and the beautiful woman standing in front of him was the only cure.

A second later, Kai was finally discovering just how much his vampire strength could come in handy (i.e. the ripping of clothes), Katherine on the bar, her legs wrapped around his waist. Katherine's head lolled back in ecstasy, revealing her neck; Kai gently grazed his teeth over her throat, causing her to moan in pleasure. His hands moved up her thighs.

And he stopped, pulling a vial from her pocket.

Though he was out of breath and knew that now definitely wasn't the time, he also had a feeling this was what Katherine had been hiding from him. Katherine looked back up. "Why'd you st―" she started, then her eyes landed on the thing in Kai's hand.

"What's this?" Kai asked, still a little out of breath.

Katherine immediately sobered. "It's nothing," she replied, trying to snatch it from Kai's hand. But he was quicker now that he was a vampire. Katherine released something like sounded like a snarl and started pulling her clothes back on angrily. "You shouldn't steal," she said snidely. "It's unbecoming."

"I literally just killed an entire coven," Kai said. "Do you really believe I care what _you_ think?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes and hopped down from the bar. "Maybe I should have let Joshua kill you," she told Kai vehemently.

But Kai was unphased. He'd heard worse directed at him in his twenty-two years. After all, that was one reason he wanted his coven dead. So he simply laughed at Katherine. "Just tell me what it is," he said. "I'm almost certain I won't care and then you can have it back."

"It's the Cure," she spat.

"Cure for what?"

"Vampirism. And here I thought you were smarter than you father."

Kai froze, looking down at the Cure he held in his hand. Katherine had known he would want it after learning what it actually was. And she'd been stupid enough to keep it with her while he was around. For whatever reason, she'd let this guy distract her, mess her up. That wasn't something Katherine Pierce did; it wasn't something she could permit herself to do. Not with Klaus Mikaelson searching for her. And she _needed_ that Cure.

"Now give it back," she told Kai, holding her hand out.

But, just as she suspected, Kai didn't hand it over. "No," he said. "If I take this, I'll be a witch again, right?" Katherine remained silent. "So why would I _not_ take it?"

Katherine was on the verge of telling Kai that she knew he wanted power, which was something he wasn't going to have as a witch. He'd killed his entire coven and not merged at all, so he would just still be his abomination self when he changed back into a human. But before she could speak, a voice made her freeze, sending chills down her spine.

"Hello, Katerina," Klaus said, standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Klaus," Katherine said, horrified. How had he found her? Then again, why was she so terrified? She'd been going to hunt him down anyway, right? That's what the Cure was for, after all. "How'd you find me?"

Klaus smirked. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he said. "You should have expected it. I would have found you sooner," he continued, slowly walking towards Katherine as if he were stalking prey. "but you're quite good at hiding. Unfortunately for you, my dear, slaughtering an entire coven of witches...Well, word gets around quickly."

Kai was watching Katherine's and Klaus' exchange with interest. Was this why she wanted the Cure? Who was this guy and why was he trying to kill Katherine at all? Klaus' eyes finally landed on Kai, but he wasn't afraid. He had vampire powers now. He was sure he could handle this small British man standing in front of him.

"Who's this?" Klaus asked. "What are you?" Klaus asked Kai, giving him a peculiar look.

"I'm a vampire," Kai said sternly.

Klaus was smirking, as if he knew something Kai didn't. "Why, Katerina hasn't told you, has she?"

"Klaus, shut up," Katherine said. Klaus shot her a look and Kai was amazed to see her actually flinch. This guy must be more dangerous than Kai had originally thought.

"Told me what?" Kai asked. He still had the Cure in his hand, but he had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, clearly, it's a secret," Klaus said, sounding amused. "Anyway, back to business. Time to die, my love," he said to Katherine.

Katherine had a look of utter horror on her face. "Wait! Klaus, no. Just wait!" Klaus' hand went around Katherine's throat. "I...found it!"

Klaus released Katherine. "Found what?" he asked skeptically.

"The moonstone," Katherine said with a heave. "I found the moonstone."

"Why didn't you say so? Where is it?"

"He has it," Katherine told Klaus, pointing to Kai.

Kai didn't have anything called a moonstone. All he had was the Cure. It was then that he realized that was exactly what Katherine was talking about. As Klaus came closer, Katherine was motioning for Kai to shove the Cure into Klaus' mouth. Kai was going to kill Katherine if they both lived through this.

When Klaus was close enough, Kai forced the Cure into Klaus' mouth. Klaus started choking, holding his throat and reaching for Kai at the same time. Kai was sure that if Klaus could have, he would have killed Kai in an instant. Hell, Kai didn't know Klaus from Adam, but he'd just force-fed him the Cure for Katherine. What a hold that girl had on him already.

Soon after, Klaus collapsed. Katherine fell and then Kai, everything going black for all of them.

* * *

When Katherine came to, it was because Klaus' hands were around her throat; she couldn't breathe. Klaus was furious, his face red as he tried to tighten his already ironclad hold on aKtherine. Clearly, he was no longer a vampire or he would have simply snapped her neck already. She wasn't sure what happened to the sires when an Original took the cure, so she tried using her own vampire abilities. It was no use. She was human, too.

Kai opened his eyes to see Klaus on top of Katherine a few feet away. Katherine was clawing at Klaus, but he wasn't letting up, his hands around her throat. Even though Kai didn't know either one of them particularly well, he didn't very well want his only sort-of friend to die. But when he tried to use his vampire powers, nothing happened. He wasn't sure why he was human again, but he realized that he still had power from the merge coursing through him.

With the flick of his wrist, he slammed Klaus against the wall as Katherine coughed and gasped for breath. Once she'd composed herself, Katherine burst out laughing. Klaus couldn't move, but the rage in his eyes was undeniable.

Katherine rose from the floor with an evil grin. "I got you, Klaus," she said to the new human. "I _finally_ got you."

"I will kill you!" Klaus shouted.

"Not if I kill you first." Katherine moved to grab Klaus' throat, but Kai wasn't having it. He wanted some answers first.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kai said, throwing Katherine against the wall beside Klaus.

Katherine shot him a look. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked him angrily.

"Why am I human again?" Kai asked no one in particular.

"You forced me to take the Cure, therefore, every vampire I turned or they turned became human again, apparently," Klaus said. "Oh, and you were still a witch all along. Your girlfriend just didn't want you to know."

Kai frowned. "A witch _and_ a vampire?" he asked Katherine. She rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. Kai sighed. "And here I thought we were friends, Kat."

Katherine smiled at him. "I thought we were _more_ than friends," she purred.

Klaus grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Just kill me already," he said.

"It would be my pleasure, if Kai would let me down."

Kai leaned against the bar. "What do I get out of all this?" he asked. "If I let you kill Klaus, what do I get in return?"

Katherine just smiled wryly. "Well, I'm human now, so I'm basically useless. But we can..." Kai quirked a brow, amused. Was Katherine _shy_? "I'm no good at this!"

Kai laughed. "Okay, I'll let you kill this guy if you let me take you out. A real date, with no murder."

With a grin, Katherine agreed. And then Kai released his hold on her.


End file.
